


mac santiago peralta

by sxntiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxntiago/pseuds/sxntiago
Summary: The story of how Jake and Amy picked Mac's name.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	mac santiago peralta

**mac santiago peralta**

  
Things suddenly become very real for Amy when she and Jake find out the sex of their baby.

As soon as Jake says those words, ( _“we’re having a boy!”_ ), the panic sets in. _They haven’t chosen a name yet_. In fact, they haven’t even started _thinking_ of a name yet because Jake has spent the last twelve weeks reassuring Amy that they have so much time left and that they don’t have to rush, but now Amy is a whole four-and-a-half months pregnant and they are _way_ behind schedule. They don’t even have a _binder_ yet.

Amy would be lying if she said she wasn’t ridiculous stressed out for the rest of the day. For God’s sake, this is absolutely _ludicrous_ – how the _hell_ could she allow herself to be so unorganised? Admittedly, growing a human being is pretty tough work, and as much as Amy hates to admit it, she has been _slightly_ affected by ‘baby-brain’ this past month, but that should be no excuse. She has to get on top of this as soon as possible. What if she and Jake pick a terrible name because they don’t give themselves enough time to think of a good one and their son hates them both forever?

These thoughts plague her mind for the rest of the working day, and she spends most of her time scribbling down and crossing out names on a piece of scrap paper.

 ~~Victor?~~ _No, David already used that._

 ~~Roger?~~ _No, Jake wouldn’t like that one much._

 ~~Charles? Chuck?~~ _No, they'd never hear the end of it._

 ~~Raymond? Ray?~~ _Hmm. Maybe as a middle name. Too grandpa-like._

 ~~Jacob?~~ _No, not inventive enough._

By the time Amy’s shift is over, she is on the verge of tears. They are never going to be able to think of a good name. Their baby is going to be nameless forever and he is going to _hate_ them for it.

After scrunching the scrap paper up and throwing it in the trash can, Amy locates Jake on the precincts fourth floor and drags him out of the bullpen by the hand, barely allowing him any time at all to collect his belongings and jacket from his desk.

“Hey, Ames, I know all these baby hormones have you horny as hell and I am _not_ complaining about it but what’s the big rush?” Jake asks goofily as she pulls him towards their car.

“I’m not horny, Jake.” Amy says disapprovingly, throwing an eye roll in for good measure. She throws open the door to the passenger’s seat and shoves Jake inside.

“You’re not?” Jake asks, his face falling slightly. “Cool, cool, cool. I’m cool with that.”

“Stop messing around, Jake.” Amy replies, staring the car up. “It’s not funny. We’re having a _boy_.”

“Yeah… we are…?” Jake trails off, sounding confused.

“Don’t you understand? We’re having a _boy_ and we don’t even have a _name_ yet!” Amy exclaims, driving a few miles above the speed limit (a very un-Amy-Santiago thing to do, but screw it). “This is all moving so quickly, and we are completely unprepared! We have to get home and make a binder. At least we don’t have to worry about girl’s names, but we definitely need to make a list of at least fifty and then narrow that down, and then-”

“Babe,” Jake chuckles, cutting her off, “I don’t think we need to make a binder.”

“What do you mean _we don’t need a binder?_ ” Amy scoffs, glancing across at Jake. This is _crazy_ talk. Of course they need to make a binder for something as important as this. They have to make as informed a decision as possible.

“Look, babe, I just don’t feel like we should get so stressed out about this. It’s just a name, right? I’m sure we can think of one we like without a binder. How about Victor?”

Amy holds back the urge to tell him that making the wrong decision here could mean being hated by their son for the rest of their lives. “David already did that.” She shakes her head, sighing. “I’ve also already ruled out Roger – didn’t think you’d be a fan of that one – Charles – that would probably literally _kill_ Boyle – Raymond – too old-fashioned – and Jacob – too predictable.”

Jake nods his head. “Okay. Those are all good points.”

Amy groans. “See? We’re _never_ going to think of a good name! It’s just too difficult.”

Jake laughs slightly. “Ames, don’t worry. We’ll think of something. How about David?”

“After my brother?” Amy scrunches her face up in disgust. “No way.”

Jake sighs. “We’re almost home. We can make a binder when we get inside if it would really make you feel better.”

“It would.” Amy replies instantly, nodding.

“It’s settled, then,” Jake says. He is silent for a moment before he laughs quietly. “We could name him something really badass, like McClane.” He pauses, and then quickly adds, “John from Die Hard. I’m kidding obviously.”

Amy listens to the name – _really_ listens – and her heart begins to speed up. She swallows, glancing over at Jake, and then she squeaks out, “Mac.”

“Mac?” Jake repeats slowly, as if he is sounding out the name. “Mac.”

When she hears Jake say the name, it’s like everything clicks into place and she feels tears in her eyes. Something about the way it sounds just feels _right_.

“Mac Santiago Peralta,” she says quietly, stopping the car a few metres away from their parking space so she can turn and look at her husband. “I like it.”

“You do?” Jake asks, sounding surprised. “Mac.” His face spreads into a smile. “I like it too... and not just because it would be super awesome to have a son named after John McClane. God, he's not even here yet and he's already so much cooler than me.”

“I _love_ it,” Amy whispers softly, her bottom lip quivering as her emotions suddenly overcome her. Everything is just so real now. They are having a baby boy, and now he has a name. Little Mac.

Jake’s grin widens, revealing his teeth, and they both begin to laugh. He pulls Amy in for a tight hug, placing a kiss to her hair, and her tears soak right through the front of his shirt. “Mac Santiago Peralta. It’s perfect, Ames. So perfect.”

Amy pulls away, placing both her hands on her stomach where a small baby bump has just become visible in the last few weeks. She looks down at her where her hands rest and then back up at Jake, suddenly feeling at peace and just so _happy_. “Yeah. Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little fluffy one shot I’ve been playing around with for the last few days. It features one of my favourite Amy’s, stressed Amy, reacting to the situation exactly the way I think Amy would. I mean, I can totally imagine her almost having a meltdown over not having a name picked by the time they found out Mac was a boy. 
> 
> I have so many of these little one shots in the works that it’s unreal, so hopefully you’re all enjoying them! Also, let me know how you feel about Mac’s name. Honestly, I was really rooting for Ray, but Mac has grown on me and now I love it and think it’s super cute. I really hope his middle name is Ray though, or at the very least Chuck! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
